


Welcome To Sunny Side

by binlar_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles liked Lydia, but she didn't like him back, and the one time she liked him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first time writing for Teen Wolf, so I hope you all enjoy. I had lots of fun writing this and imagining these dorks as little kids.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Ari for beign my beta s2

* * *

**1**

The first time he and Scott go to a summer camp they are both eight and it’s the most excited he remember to be except for his first day at school when he was five. Melissa helps them pack everything and laugh every time they ask if they are already there.

Sunny Side seems to be the dream come true, it has loads of space, a lake, a huge cafeteria, 10 cabins, playground and buildings for both music and arts & crafts classes. He and Scott are both placed in the red team, they chose neighbors bunk beds, Scott is afraid of heights and Stiles move too much on his sleep, so both of them are in lower beds.

He sees her on their third day on camp, they are building boxes out of popsicles sticks, she’s analyzing it like it’s serious work. She has kind of orange hair, but not quite, Stiles cannot exactly place it in a color spectrum, a fair skin and amazing eyes. She’s wearing a little mermaid t-shirt and if there’s one thing Stiles like is Disney movies.

“Who’s her?” He asks Scott awed by this girl. His friend looks at him like he’s an idiot, which to be fair, sometimes he is.

“She’s from our school, she’s from the other class” He answers shrugging.

“What do you mean she’s from our school” Stiles questions grabbing the hand Scott is using to hold his next stick and shakes it “I would remember”

“What’s with you?” The taller one demands.

“She looks like an angel” He states, like that explain everything.

“She’s okay”

“No, she’s more than okay, her hair is so different, it’s not just orange, it’s softer than that” He says in one breath crooking his head to the side.

“Her name is Lydia” A boy on the other side of Scott says, they both turn to stare at him.

“You’re from our school too” Scott states and Stiles thinks that maybe he should start paying more attention to his surroundings than his game.

“I’m Danny” The new boy says

“I’m Scott and this is Stiles”

“Nice to meet you” he says shaking his head.

“Is Lydia nice?” Scott asks, and Stiles is happy to have him around, he’s not always the most sociable kid.

“She’s nice, she likes the math class, does ballet and is an April’s birthday girl” He says using his fingers as he goes.

“Cool” Scott says and goes back to his box, just like Danny, Stiles is the only one who doesn’t still staring at the girl. She is smiling proud at her perfect symmetrical box, very different from the messy one he is building.

Stiles sights and Stiles decides that he kind of likes her.

 

**2**

The second time they go to Sunny Side, Stiles doesn’t want to go, but his father think it’s a good idea, something about spending a time far from the house helping with his grieve, he hates the idea, he wants to stay with his things, to stay with her things. But them Melissa smiles at him, and explain to him that maybe, his dad wants him to go to camp because he need some time to heal on his own.

“Adults don’t like to seem weak” She whispers to him, while his dad naps on her couch, he spends most of his time here now.

“I’m big boy, I can take care of him”

“I don’t doubt that, but is your dad’s job to take care of you, and right now he thinks he’s not doing much of good job. That’s why he wants you to go to camp, so he can calm down and takes better care of you” He still doesn’t like the idea of leaving his dad, but it’s hard to discuss with Melissa’s logic so he accepts to go.

XXX

The camp is exactly the same, and it somehow bothers him, he knows that the world won’t stop because his mom died, but in way he expected it to be sadder, at least a little bit shine less than it was before. But it doesn’t, everything is as breathtaking as it was before. He’s placed on the same team as Scott, but this time he suspect it has something to do with Melissa, he hasn’t slept alone in weeks, his best friend has been there all the time to hold his hand.

He almost doesn’t notice she’s there this year again, that’s until the day they are playing scavenger hunt and he gets lost. He doesn’t want to be alone, doesn’t like to be alone anymore. He’s tempted to go out looking for the others, but he’ll probably just get more lost than he already is, so he just sits down right where he is and hugs his knees.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he hears steps; he turns his head to find her looking at him with big eyes.

“I found you” She says “Cover your ears” She adds, when he doesn’t do it she just keep staring at him, so he complies. Even with it covered he can still her scream reverberating through the woods, he’s definitely impressed.

“How had you found me?” He asks when she stops.

“I don’t know, I just though, were could someone had gotten separated from the group?” She points to a place to his left “There used to be a trail this way, you probably got confused”

“Thank you” He says putting his head in between his knees, just his eyes and forehead above it, her hair is longer than from last summer, he’s watching her and she’s watching him. Suddenly she stands his hand to him.

“They are probably coming; you can hold my hand so you don’t get lost again”

He puts his hand on hers, and the first thing he notices is how small they are in comparison to Scott’s one, they are softer too. She still hasn’t stopped to look at him so he doesn’t tear his away from her either. She presses both lips together and says:

“Don’t look at me like that”

“How?” He questions.

“Like I’m some kind of hero, I just found you, that’s all” She says turning her back to him, but doesn’t let his hand go. He questions to himself, why she’s so afraid of caring? He decides that like a puzzle he wants to figure her out.

 

**3**

They just go back to camp in the 6th grade, because Scott dad’s is an idiot and Stiles hate him. Last year he asked the divorce letting Melissa trying to discover how to balance enough hours to keep the house and still take care of both of them. It’s his time to be there to hold Scott’s hands.

It’s the first time he and Scott are in different teams, he’s worried about his friend, but Scott is firm to say he’ll be alright. He wants to be more upset that apparently he’s more dependent of the brunet, then the other way around, but he’s already happy that Scott is smiling again. Also Lydia is on his team so he can’t complain too much, his best friend even teases him about it.

“Girls are so _girly_ , don’t know what you see in her” He says while they are playing at the lake.

“That’s the exact reason why I like her?” He tries, not quite getting where his friend is going.

“Girls doesn’t play sports, they put things on their face and play with dolls” He respond shrugging.

“That’s stupid Scott, girls can play sport, and you have a ted bear, you have no room to judge their dolls. The face thing it’s called make up, but I agree it’s weird”

“Do whatever you want with your crush” Stiles blush and shakes his head.

“I don’t have a crush on her, I just think she’s nice and pretty”

“So do you like _like_ her _?_ ” Stiles doesn’t know how to answer to that, so he just ignore the question

Of course it comes back to bite him in the ass later, he’s eating dinner when a tap on his shoulder gets his attention, he turns around to see Lydia and ends up kind of chocking on his own food. She makes a disgusted face at food that left his mouth, but doesn’t comment on it, he’s very glad.

“Your friend is alone by the lake, I think you should go check him” She says, and the fact that she has ever looked at him for enough time to remember who he’s friends with makes him smile like an idiot. She keeps standing there, raise one hand and shakes her head slowly, a clear ‘so?’ sign. That’s when Stiles finally comprehend what she had just said.

“Shit” He curses getting up too fast making the table shake and his drink to turn over “Shit” He repeats.

“Just go” She says annoyed by his lack of grace, but before he can pass by she holds his wrist “Is worse when they leave by choice” She walks away, and again Stiles can’t help but wonder what exactly had her so afraid of caring.

He’s worried about her and worried about Scott, so maybe he has to admit that he likes _likes_ Lydia Martin.

 

**4**

The next year it’s almost as good as the first, because this time both of them, are not healed, but getting better. This time Danny joins them in the car ride and it’s funny, they joke around and play I see with my little eyes as if they were small kids again. His dad even plays and laughs with them.

It’s the first time he sees her in their first day at camp, she’s with other girls, where she was usually alone. She’s different. She seems tidier, half hair up, half down, pink shirt and black skirt, combined with a pair of flats.

“Hey, who are those girls with Lydia?” He questions Danny, because he’s the most sociable human being that Stiles has ever met, he’s knows everybody.

“Not from school” Danny says “I think they are from her mom cycle of friends”

“Rich kids?” Scotts asks tilting his head to the side

“Probably” Danny answers also looking at them.  They are all dressed in similar fashion, one that’s not exactly the best one to wear at a camp.

XXX

He doesn’t think much of it, until the double dinner comes; it’s the first time in the camp that he sees a dinner that’s different from the usual put-some-kind-of-fantasy-on dinner. The idea is boys asking girls to a dinner, everyone who doesn’t get a pair, will have to wait a little more to eat, he wouldn’t mind much, but it’s the first reason he has to actually talk to Lydia.

She’s near the lake with the other two girls, they are sunbathing. She used to play inside, join the kids and do water fights, but he hasn’t seem her in the water in any of the days they’ve been here.

“Hey Lydia” He says, and she looks at him from behind her sunglasses “Uhm, would you like to go to the double dinner with me?” She does that one face again, that one he has committed to memory, like every little glimpse or information he can gets from her. She press both lips together and closes her eyes swiftly, her friends a looking at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry” She says “But I would never go with someone like you” It’s not the words that get Stiles surprised, but the coldness in her eyes, she wasn’t that girl in a little mermaid t-shirt anymore. He just shakes his head and leaves; he can hear her friends laughing at his back

XXX

“I got a no” He says sitting by Scott’s side, he and Danny are under a tree reading comics

“That’s bad” Danny states.

“Thank you” Stiles says ironic

“I wish I could choose boys too” The boy says, not taking his eyes from the comic in his hands. Stiles thinks the statement is weird, but says nothing “I’m going with my cousin”

“There’s more” Scott finally says, he’s staring at him dead in the eye.

“She’s different, she’s cold” He says sighing.

“We cannot be everybody’s superhero” His friend says patting his shoulder. He knows that, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to give up on her.

 

**5**

“I can't believe” Stiles says while he’s on the top bed, while Scott makes his bed in the bottom one.

“It’s how life usually goes, you know that right? You are born and them you grow up”

“It will be high school Scott” He says shaking his feet and almost kicking his friends head.

“It will only get harder” The brunet says; stop his friend’s wiggling feet.

“It’s the time of our lives, the one moment of our lives we have to reinvent ourselves”

“Isn’t that college? Anyway, how do you intend on doing that, since you know, everybody knows everybody in Beacon Hills”

“I’m pretty sure is high school, there are no adult responsibilities yet. I think we should do a sport, get some girls”

“We suck at sports. And speaking of adult responsibilities” He says getting up in the top bunk with Stiles.

“What?”

“I’m thinking on taking a job, now that I can, I want to help my mom”

“What you have in mind?” He questions

“I want to help Deaton” He says looking to the roof.

“Look if it isn’t Mister Responsibility” He jokes.

“Changing the subject, have you seen your forever crush?” Stiles faces fall and Scott gets worried.

“Haven’t I told you?”

“No. What?”

“She got a boyfriend, rich and handsome, but doesn’t seemed to be a very good one”

“How long have you known that?”

“Two months?” He gets slapped and jumps away from the other boy “ouch”

“It was supposed to hurt, why haven’t you told me?”

“I’ll probably just keep staring at her from a distance, and at some point this feelings will go away” Scott looks at him like he doesn’t believe a word, and neither does he actually, but after this long it’s probably the best for him to do.

It’s his last time at camp and he wants to make it worth it, but at the same time he keeps seeing Lydia and her stupid boyfriend going up and down hand in hand. It twists his stomach, the guy is in his team and he is a jerk, he keeps thinking that Lydia deserves better.

 

**+1**

 “That’s definitely nostalgic” Scott says by his side smiling at him, Isaac is half asleep by their side, with the girls still leaving Allison’s car. He had suggested the six of them to go on his jeep, but he got disapproving looks from not only Scott but also Lydia and Allison.

“Yeah, it’s been four years” He says looking at the same Welcome to Sunny Side sign that even after ten years is still there. Scott had convinced all their friends to come to be instructors on the camp where they used to go.

“A long time” Lydia says stopping by their side, a mix of tiredness and fondness on her face.

Being here again brings a very different feeling then it did before. All the other times he was here, they were running from something, directly or not, this time though they are facing something. They are embracing responsibility and the end; this is their last summer together before college, before they get separated by cities and even states.

He and Allison are responsible for team red, Kira and Isaac got team blue, Scott and Lydia are with purple team. He hopes that after every up and down they got through they can finally be okay.

XXX

He should have seen it coming; you don’t mess with one Lydia Martin and get nothing about it. They were all eating yesterday when they started teasing her and Scott for been in the team with less points on the camp. That’s what he gets, really, he deserves it.

“What happened?” One of his kids asks eyes open wide.

“I was pranked” He says getting up from his bunk bed now covered in purple paint “I hope this teaches you all a lesson about not making fun of people”

“You look ridiculous” Allison says entering the room laughing at his face.

“You are totally spoiling the purpose of my lesson”

“You don’t have moral enough to give one of those” She says making his boys laugh at him, great, that’s all he needed. It’s their fourth day at camp and he has already lost his kids respect.

“They still like you” Allison tell him while they made their way to have breakfast “You tell stupid jokes and don’t care about the time they go to sleep”

“Thank you” He says rolling his eyes.

XXX

His kids get even more reasons to laugh at him when he sees Lydia in an actual bikini, he’s playing ball with a few of them, when she appears in a pink bikini and he simply forget how to breath. Through their years of friendship Stile hasn’t forget how beautiful Lydia is, he probably couldn’t, but he avoided thinking of it, but seeing her here in so few clothes, reminds him of it. More than that, her beauty slaps him in the face.

Quite literally, he gets distracted and is hit by the ball. Megan snorts at him and starts laughing, Nicole on the other side, seem to notice the reason behind his clumsiness, she starts humming ‘Lydia and Stiles under a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g’ under her breath.

“Don’t” He asks pitifully. She just joins Megan giggles, but grins evilly

“Lydia!” She calls and the girl stops her conversation with Allison and Kira to look at them “Stiles liked your bikini” He’s there gaping at them, Allison is laughing at him, Kira is politely covering her mouth trying to hold it, Lydia just raises one eyebrow and take a bow. Stiles feels his face burning. He’s going to die before these two weeks end.

XXX

They are in the beginning of the second week when the kids discover he and the boys play lacrosse, they want to play it too. This somehow evolves in a competition of them versus the kids. He’s kind of okay with it, even if all camp gathers to watch, he’s used to crowds by now. Except, Lydia Martin is there wearing his lacrosse shirts and he almost loses it, at least this time is not just him, Scott lets his racket falls when he sees Kira with his name on the back of the shirt she’s wearing.

The game is surprisingly tide for a match between semi-adults and a bunch of middle schoolers. They win for only one point, three goals to two. He’s dead tired when it ends, so he goes kind of like a zombie to the border of the lake, rest a little without kids.

“It was a good game” He hears and turns to see Lydia there.

“These kids are savages” He responds and she smiles a little.

“None a of you seems to mind”

“What’s the matter?” He asks looking at the lake, she sits by his side.

“I was never this whole” She answers “ Sometimes I don’t know how to act around them”

“We were broken too” He says, referring to him and Scott.

“But it made you better, not me”

“Lydia…” He tries but she shakes her head

“I’m not doubting myself, not this time. You all have taught me how to keep going and I’m thankful for it”

“It’s nothing more than you deserve” he says, refusing to look at her, he knows what his eyes look like when looking at her, and he also knows she doesn’t feel comfortable with what she sees.

“Stiles, look at me” He does it, curiosity clear in his features “I’m not afraid of what I see anymore, I kind of liked you swim shorts too”

This time there’s no pressing lips and closing eyes, there’s no looking away, there’s no panic attacks. The only thing there are is the glint in her eyes, the storm of feelings no longer hidden behind cold eyes. He sees it all, reads every inch of her face. Lydia Martin _likes_ likes him too. He smiles at her, and finally, after all these years presses his lips to hers again.

He loves summer camps.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as binlar-lover


End file.
